I Loved her First
by lost soul's keeper
Summary: During the wedding dance of his sister and her new husband Jack thinks on his relationship with Melanie and how he feels about her getting married.


A/N: Before we start the fic I would like to give a HUGE shout out to Vytina who has written for this paring before, and I think is the first person to actually write it as a pairing. So good for her!

Disclaimer: Jack, Terry and Melanie do not belong to me. They belong to the creators of Batman Beyond. We would have seen a LOT more of them if I owned them.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

It was the perfect scene. The two newly weds dancing while their guests watched. Anyone could see how in love these two were. It was touching actually. Jack walker silently watched his sister in the arms of Terry Mcginis. It wasn't something that he had ever expected to see and yet...it was right.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl_

Memories ran through his head as he watched them. Of when Melanie used to have nightmares and how she always came to his room. Of tending to skinned knees when she was 7. Of how she always used to make sure he was ok after he had fights with their 'father'. Yes. They had been enough for each other once and it was hard to see her moving away from him.

_Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Oh. He wasn't going to stop this. Terry made her happy and he knew they belonged together. No he was happy for her it just...was hard on some level...to know that she wouldn't be in his life constantly in his life anymore.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

He had given her all the love that their parents never had. She had done the same for him, when life had been hard with being part of the gang they had always helped each other through it. And even though he had always hoped she would find a man that loved HER and NOT the gang, despite what their mother had taught her about love, it was difficult on some level to see her actually having it.

but as difficult as it was on that one level. it made him so happy on so many other levels.

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

It was amazing how lovely she looked. He had always thought of her as pretty because she was his sister, but at some point that cute little girl who became the wild ad slightly reckless young woman had become a gorgeous woman.

He knew that terry had helped that. And silently thanked him for it.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

He sipped his drink as the song wound down and people applauded. She was holding terry's arm and smiling as people talked to them both. Congratulating them. Suddenly he noticed Terry was walking over to him. "Hi." he said. "Hello." Jack answered with civility that he couldn't have given batman a year ago. Terry spoke "I wanted t to thank you for coming. I know we haven't gotten along in the past but. It means a lot to both of us. Jack managed a smile "I would have come no matter what. She's my sister. " Terry laughed Jack spoke quietly "I wanted to thank you too...for making her happy" he said holding out his hand. Terry shook it "She did the same for me."

"Hey. are you two gossiping about me" Melanie's voice broke through and they both looked at her.

"Just talking hon...you brother threating to kill me if I hurt you that kind of thing"

Jack mock frowned "I did no such thing...I was planning on waiting after dinner like a civilized person."

Melanie laughed. "Well if you two are done I believe jack Owes me a dance." she smiled at her brother "You always did say you'd give me ONE dance at my wedding."

Jack laughed and led her onto the dance floor.

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

No. he wasn't upset that Melanie was married now...because both of them knew one important thing

He had loved her first.


End file.
